Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for stitching. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a method and apparatus for stitching in different positions.
Description of Related Art
A sewing machine is a machine used to stitch fabric and other materials together with thread. Home sewing machines are designed for one person to sew individual items while using a single stitch type.
Machine quilting is quilting made using a machine to stitch rows or patterns using select techniques to stitch through layers of fabric and batting in the manner of old-style hand quilting.
Free motion quilting is a process used to stitch the layers of a quilt together using a domestic sewing machine. The operator controls t the direction of the stitching by moving the quilt with their hands. The stitching can be made in any direction to produce both curvilinear lines or straight lines. Each design, whether drawn on the quilt top or held in the imagination of the quilter, is formed with a line of stitching that is guided by the movement of the quilt under the machine needle. The length of each stitch is determined by the distance the quilt has been moved since the previous stitch.
Longarm quilting is the process by which a longarm sewing machine is used to sew together a quilt top, quilt batting and quilt backing into a finished quilt. The longarm sewing machine typically ranges from 10 to 14 feet in length. Quilting using a longarm machine can take significantly less time than hand quilting or more traditional machine quilting. This time saving is a large factor in the gain in popularity of longarm quilting.